DE 10 2008 005 823 B4 describes an illumination module holding device in which an illumination module with a star-shaped circuit board is screwed against a mounting plate with the help of a ring-shaped holding element. The holding element can have a fastening ring on it with a reflector insert. Thus, the illumination module is clamped in by a screw connection between the fastening part and the mounting plate.
WO 2015/021458 A1 discloses an illumination module holding device in which the illumination module is inserted into a ring-shaped housing on the back opposite the light emission side and clamped there. Adjacent to the light exit opening there are openings on the light emission side through which the housing can be screwed onto a base surface. A similar housing is also disclosed in DE 20 2016 101 385 U1.
Starting from the prior art, the goal of the invention can be considered to be creating an illumination module holding device that allows an appealing appearance while being simple to assemble.